The Last of The Old
by CSIsidle2008
Summary: I am discontinuing this story until further notice cause I lost my original


The Last of the Old

**WARRIORS**

Book One

**Aftermath**

**By: Rebecca Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors ( I wish I did) **

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: Rainstar; Tortishell she cat with white paws and ears.**

**Deputy: Spiritfang; White tomwith black fang shape on chest**

**Medicine Cat: Brindleflower; Brindled she cat with blue eyes; apprentice: Cloverpaw**

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw: black tom with one white claw; apprentice: cloudpaw**

**Flameheart: Bright orange she cat with amber eyes**

**Snowpelt: White tom with blue eyes; apprentice: Thornpaw**

**Whitetail: Black tom with white tail**

**ELDERS**

**Jaywing: Blue tom; blind; gifted with the sight**

**Last of the old Thunderclan**

**Hollybranch: Tabby she cat; Last of old Thunderclan**

**Lionheart: Yellow tom, Last of the old Thunderclan**

**Apprentices**

**Cloverpaw: Brown tom with green eyes**

**Cloudpaw: White she cat with blue eyes**

**Thornpaw: Grey she cat; blind; has the sight (Jaywing's daughter)**

**Queens**

**Dawnflower: Pale yellow she cat; Spiritfang's mate**

**Cheetahstripe: Yellow she cat with unusually spotted coat; Whitetail's mate**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: Darkstar: Black tom with huge paws**

**Deputy: Ashpelt: grey she cat with amber eyes; apprentice: Daypaw**

**Medicine cat: Longnose: Orange tom with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Russettail: Red she cat with black paws; apprentice: Woodpaw**

**Tawnyeyes: Brown tom with stripe on eyes**

**Poppyface: Yellow she cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Rowenclaw: Red she cat with amber eyes**

**Swallowtail: Blue she cat with one blue eye and one amber eye**

**Elders**

**Tawnypelt: The last of old Shadowclan**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: Stonestar: Grey she cat; apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Deputy: Tiger-eye: Brown she cat; apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Medicine cat: Shiningstorm: Light grey she cat; apprentice: spotpaw**

**Warriors**

**Freedompelt: White tom with black star shaped spots on coat**

**Lightningtail: Yellow tom with green eyes; really fast; apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Runningfur: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes **

**Toadspirit: Brown tom with amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Stormfur: Last of the old Riverclan**

**Brook: Last of the old Riverclan**

**Loners/Kittypets**

**Crowfeather: Last of old Windclan**

**Snowball: White she cat; kittypet; in love with Crowfeather**

**Cole: Black tom; lone that hangs with Crowfeather**

**Princess: Orange and white she cat; kittypet; in love with Cole**

**Prologue**

**An orange cat stood at the edge of an island. "At least the sickness is finally over." He muttered to a grey figure that had joined him. "Yes but the clans a gone as we knew them, Firestar." The figure replied. "Ah, but the clans are strong again Greystripe." Firestar comforted him. "Yes but Windclan……." Greystripe trailed off. "They are with us now Greystripe, every last cat from kit to elder will no longer suffer." Firestar pointed out. "At least we still have kin left in the clans." Greystripe muttered. "Yes our children and grand children will teach the new clans the Warrior code." Firestar said hopefully. **

**Chapter One**

**Thornpaw awoke to a very wet nest, "**_**Must have**__**rained last night"**_** she thought. "Thornpaw?" A new voice came from outside the den. "Are you awake yet, its time for your training" It was Thornpaw's mentor, Snowpelt. "I'm Coming Snowpelt!" Thornpaw yelled out the den entrance. "Are you ready to begin your training?" Snowpelt asked Yes, shall I go find Jaywing?" Thornpaw received different training than Cloudpaw did, because Thornpaw was blind, but she was gifted with the sight like her father Jaywing. Thornpaw descended from a strong family, grandchild of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight and great grandchild of the great leader Firestar and Sandstorm. "Yes Thornpaw go find your father, he has a surprise for you!" Snowpelt added with an affectionate swipe. As Thornpaw left to find her father she felt another cat run into her. "Who is it" she asked with a mouth full of fur. "Oh you know who it is, don't play dumb with me!" It was Cloudpaw the other Thunderclan apprentice and Thornpaw's best friend. "Cloudpaw let me up" she growled playfully. "I'm in a hurry and don't have time to play around." Thornpaw reminded her impatiently. "Sorry Thornpaw, but guess what, we get to be warriors today, our training is over!" Cloudpaw whispered excitedly as Rainstar passed them. "How do you know that, Cloudpaw?" Thornpaw asked suspiciously. "I over heard Rainstar talking to our mentors this morning and they told her that we were ready!" Cloudpaw jumped up at this news and ran to clean up before sunset. **_**"She was probably spying more likely."**_** Thornpaw thought. "Thornpaw, what took you so long?" Jaywing said hoarsely as Thornpaw entered the elders den. Jaywing really wasn't that old but he retired early because of the toll the sickness took on him, now he could barely walk. "Hello Thornpaw how are you this morning?" Her aunt Hollybranch asked from a corner of the den. Hollybranch was Jaywing's sister along with Lionheart, when Jaywing retired they retired along with him to keep him company. "Sorry I was late Cloudpaw derailed me back there." "That is okay I suppose she told you, then?" Jaywing asked. "Yes she did, are we really ready then?" Thornpaw asked. "Yes you will be a warrior by sundown." Jaywing confirmed. **

**Thornpaw walked out of the apprentice den shivering with excitement she was about to become a warrior! As she approached the Highledge she saw her mother Flameheart and her father Jaywing looking at her proudly. She was the only one of her litter to survive the sickness that took place soon after she was born. The sickness wiped out all the clans except a few of each clan and completely wiped out Windclan. **

"**Thornpaw please approach the Highledge." Rainstar asked, breaking Thornpaw's train of thought. "This is really happening she thought. **

"**I, Rainstar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn your noble code and I commend her as a warrior in turn. "Thornpaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainstar asked. "I do." Thornpaw replied. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw from this moment you will be known as Thorncloud. Starclan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. "Cloudpaw please approach the Highledge…" Rainstar was saying but Thorncloud could not concentrate on her leader because her former mentor Snowpelt was staring at her with a painfully familiar expression on his face. The last time she had seen that expression was before Smokepaw had died. A few days before he died he had told her he loved her. As Thorncloud entered the warrior den he ran over to catch up with her. "Thorncloud, wait I need to talk to you." He called. "What do you want Snowpelt?" Thorncloud asked.**


End file.
